Priestess of Sword
by YunaTrials
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo as his mate as Kagome was force to return home. During the 3 years of waiting a taiyokai show up at the Shrine told the young Miko that the half demon has chosen the dead priestess as his mate. During Sesshomaru visit a package from a male man gave the young Miko a special mmorpg games from her uncle. What will the young Miko do? Drabbles series.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking of a game name

**Tittle** : Priestess of Sword

 **Rating: T** as there wont be any lemon in this story just lime as I make the story according the anime.

 **AN YanaTrials:** Hi guys! I though of making drabbles series of Inuyasha and SAO because I am lazy to write a 3k words on each chapter. So here it is! First chapter of Inuyasha and SAO I wasn't sure if I should publish or not. But if you guys like this stories beginning of the sword art online I will make more chapter depending what mood I am in. This is something I only put together after reading many SAO Fanfiction crossover.

Chapter 1: Thinking of a game name

A 5 year old Kagome was busy talking with her uncle at the living room talking about fairy tail that was involves myth that was passed down the Higurashi Shrine from generation to generation.

"Uncle." The young Kagome begun "Is it true that you are planning to do a project on games involve MMORPG That no one has ever seen before?"

"Yes I am little Kagome but this operation will need a lot of money and funds to help with the cause it is one of my dream to create a world that was also made from your story. If I could make a virtual MMORPG for the first time it is a dream come true for all other players around the world that are into playing games." Kayaba replies with a smile on his face as he pat Kagome head.

Kagome gave her brightness smile, "Then when you finish I call first dibs on your game to be your tester!" she grinned as she announced.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let your brother and you try the game out first to see how you like the game. It will be good to give me your opinion. Then how about thinking of a name that will start of my project as I get more Idea from your grandfather." Kayaba asked as he begun to think what type of game name will it be.

Kagome think about it and suggest "Why not make a game without any magic in it? It will make it more interesting without it. Plus is more educational to learn how to defend yourself from strangers."

Kayaba thought about it and an Idea came to his head, "A game without magic? That an interesting Idea I think I shall call it Sword art Online."

"Wow that's a catchy name! I like it." The young Kagome grinned.

Kayaba stoke Kagome hair as she sat on his lap dreaming about the game he will create that will take him 10 years to make it perfect game for everyone to play.

' _I hope you will succeed it uncle. I will help you when you need it."_


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome dreams part 1

Chapter 2: Kagome dream

2 years later Kayaba visit the Shrine to listened more of the stories about the feudal era from Kagome grandfather.

"Uncle! Your back." As she dashed to her uncle and tackle him into a hugs which he caught her by her waist and spun her around.

"Hello little Kagome it has been a while." Kayaba smile as he put 7 year old Kagome back to the ground.

Kagome grinned showing her first tooth that ever fall out, "Uncle guess what been going on lately. I have a weird dream about me being in another word and me fighting using a bow with white hair doggy man and a Jewel that grandfather sell in the shrine. But the jewel that I dream was real! It can grant wish. I don't know what happening to me uncle I feel like this dream is telling me something." She said as her grinned fell down to a sad smile. "I'm a little scare uncle."

Kayaba gave the young Kagome comfort as he hug her, "Is okay little Kagome is only a dream."

' _I wonder why little Kagome been dreaming about being in another world lately. I guess I have a new Idea of weapon. Since the game will have sword and throwing weapons I will make a special edition bow marksmen for Kagome when she grows older to test the game."_

YunaTrials AN: Well Kayaba was only 12 years old when he visit Kagome to play while he listened story from her grandfather.

Please review and pm or messege if there anything wrong with the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Disturbed

Chapter 3: Being Disturbed

14 year old teen Kayaba was in his bedroom being busy drawing different type of monster and boss for SAO.

"Kayaba you have to rest and have something to eat. You been drawing for the past few weeks." Kayaba mother shout from the kitchen.

"I cant stop now! I do not want to lose my Idea if I stop I have to re think about the type of monster and boss all over again." Kayaba yelled back irritated at the same time for being disturb.

Kayaba sigh and back to his drawing, "Women I just don't understand them." He mutter under his breath.

It has been only 2 years that I saw young Kagome when she was 7 years old. Her grandfather sure like talking about different type of story. He has always wondered if Kagome was special. Kayaba sigh and carried on with the game monster.

Kayaba took a sip of his coffee and back to his drawing. He has already created 450 monster type for each floor, dungeon and open field and 35 floor boss. He just had a fantastic Idea to create a floating castle that he watch a movie called castle in the sky it was interesting which gave him the Idea to put 100 floor on each line of the island.

 **YunaTrials AN:** Wow I just realised Kayaba was in his late teen when he started his project when he is creating his SAO. Don't worry guys I will think of something to put the story together. Also preview and give Ideas! If there anything wrong with the sentence and spelling pm me. I am not very good on putting my punctuations.

Kagome Age 7

Kayaba Age 14


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome dreams part 2

Chapter 3: Kagome dreams part 2

"Give me the Shikon Jewel." White long hair dog ear man shouted as he dodge all the arrow as he headed toward the hut.

"It's Inuyasha!"

"Stop him!"

"Do not let him near the Shikon Jewel."

"Quick called priestess Kikyo!"

"Tck is that all you got, I'll kill you!" a man known Inuyasha shout as he claw the villagers throw them in the dirt.

"Inuyasha!" a women voice shout I turn around and saw she was wearing red and white priestess rob with bow and arrow ready to fire. She look like me but she seems to be wounded blood was dripping all over.

"Kikyo!"

"Die Inuyasha!" she shot the arrow right through his hearts and he stuck into the tree.

I woke up panting heavily from the dream. Why do I have this nightmare who was she? Why does she look like me? The Shikon Jewel look like the replica that my grandfather sells. I must do some research about demons and priestess. I do not know what my dream is telling me but something tells me something bad going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Creations of nerve gear fail

Chapter 5: Creations nerve gear attempts

Kayaba is now 18 years old and has been studying at university he taken class that will improve his game and has been saving up funding's for making his creations.

Science, Maths, history, geography, art and information's technologies he taken. During his educations he met a wonderful women her name was Koujiro Rinko.

His girlfriend assist him with any problems of the game development. During his senior year Kayaba started making his very first nerve gear but seem to keep failing and blowing up.

He still have to make the plot game story and goal of the game was to reach floor 100. But first he must create a dummy nerve gear to see if it works.

 **YunaTrials AN** : Um this is awkward... I was trying to follow his profile what I read he Kayaba was age 28 at the end of the series. So I might be making Kagome Immortal after her adventure on the feudal era so she stay the same. But still he was a smart as a teen, ill go back to studying and read more about the game master of sword art online.

Thank you for preview I was confuse my self how about how Kagome was when she was young. I will fixed error and improve it.

But hey who would you guys would like me to pair her up! It be anybody in sword art online character voting up guys!

Kagome age 13 and Kayaba age 18

● Agil / Kagome

● Diavel / Kagome

● Klein / Kagome

● Kirito / Kagome


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Nerve Gear Completion

Chapter 6: 1st Nerve Gear Completion

6 years later Kayaba begins his project with his assistance Miss Rinko who is his love interest. Together for many years he fail to created a nerve gear.

The drawings he created and the detail of the nerve gear system will be difficult to create as it has to be visualised and able to feel real.

They have there own team and now working in a hospital where he will learn how x ray can show and convert it into a game. They did convert one of the hospital room into his first creations of SAO test room. The story and goal has been set and the nerve gear lays in the be perfectly. Now to call Higurashi sibling since he did after all promise they will be the two beta test of the game before he will sell 98 copies of sword art online nerve gear system along with the game.

For 6 years he finally achieve his goal now all he need to do is advertise it online and some gameshop who will willing help him sell his inventions.

But where would he get funding from to advertised his latest inventations of 100 nerve gear he created to test his game? He still have to announced it.

 **YunaTrials AN:**

Kayaba 24

Kagome 519 due to the merge of Shikon Jewel

We are nearing to the game story just bear with me! Voting still up!

● Kagome/Kirito – 7 damm you this couple getting popular in crossover if he does win then I will have to pair Asuna and Sota!

● Kagome/Diavel

● Kagome/Klein

● Kagome/Agil


	7. Chapter 7: Taisho corps

Chapter 7: Taisho corps

At the Taisho corps gold eyes scanned the paperwork as he search where the Miko lives. They have been waiting to meet Kagome since it has been 3 years after she fell down the well at age 15.

It was a very long time to wait. The reason why they have not show them self was because they might alter her travel to the fuedal era plus to the expense he has ordered some his demon to protect the Higurashi shrine in secret so that no lower class level can not get the shikon piece that the Miko broke with her arrows. There has some reports that a demon knows as no mask appeared and has got the power of the shard of shikon to kill many innocent lives but report said that his younger brother slayed it. So he did put up extra work to hack into the video hidden camera and delete some of the footage. So now the waiting is over and the young priestess adventure finished he will have a chat with her about her future.

"My lord you called?" said Jaken the toad demon that has been following him for century since he found him.

"Get the limo ready we are going to visit Shikon Priestess." His monotone voice reply as he got up and put on his coat.

 **YunaTrials:**

Voting still going I hope this chapter came out okay. Well enjoy! Kirito still in the lead.

● Kagome/Kirito – 7

this couple getting popular in crossover if he does win then I will have to pair Asuna and Sota!

● Kagome/Diavel

● Kagome/Klein

● Kagome/Agil


	8. Chapter 8: The Called

Chapter 8: The called

Kayaba use his company phone to called Kagome mother to let them know that a special SAO Package copy of the game and 1 nerve gear for her daughter send in 1st class mail.

He also told her that he will need Sota to come over to the hospital to test his game if he like to do some testing of the game he created then he can have Sota to deliver a copy of nerve gear for both of them before Kagome could use it first.

He did created a limited editions two extra skill for Kagome and Souta and a special quest boss drop for Kagome it is rare in game a beast tamer skills.


	9. Chapter 9: The Visit

Chapter 9: The Visit

Sesshomaru walk calmly at the shrine step as he get closer he can see Inuyasha Tree. Where his half brother was stuck during his time.

He then see a familiar face coming out the house it was Kagome. She has not change one bit she look still the same as he last saw her.

He went towards her as he stop as she gasp when she saw him she spoke one word.

"Sesshomaru."

 **YunaTrial** AN:

Well since we all know who will going to win I decide to pair Kagome and Kirito.

I will not left out Asuna she will be pair up with Sota. I also stick with the story concept but their will be a slight changes to the game. Well enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Sota POV part 1

Chapter 10: Sota POV Part 1

14 year old Sota Higurashi was on his way at the Yuki hospital resident at Tokyo to meet his uncle Kayaba. His mother told him that his uncle apparently finish the very first virtual mmorpg and told him that he need him to be the first to test the game.

He been exited to try out the game because it is the very first virtual game meaning you can play that involve no magic.

He always wanted to have an adventure because he could not go down the well and explore fuedal era with his sister.

Now that someone actually made a game that can come to life will be interesting. Hopefully nothing gone wrong while the testing.


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome Enemies

Chapter 11: Kagome Enemies

Somewhere the top of the Yuki hospital was a long wavy hair man that has spider tattoo behind his back was a part of his soul floating he was a half demon and beside him was a soul piper.

He has been watching Kagome uncle for a very long time and it seams he has a dark hard shadowing the light.

As he watch him the long wavy black hair with red eyes.

This man name was Naraku.

He will have his revenge soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12: Discussing the matter part 1

Chapter 12: Priestess of time and the demon lord part 1

Kagome stared at the demon lord who she knew from the past. But she dint know that demons was still alive. So why Sesshomaru was here in her shrine and choose him to reveal himself? After all the years and the troubles she been through?

"Don't just stand there and stare at Lord Sesshomaru Miko! We don't have all day to talk we are very busy." Jaken told the Kagome.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a Glared, "Jaken! Be silent we are here on business with the Miko."

Jaken begin to be frightened by the demon lord and silenced himself.

 **Hello everyone sorry about the long update I was stuck trying to think of an idea for this content story. I know there isn't much to read but I am taking it slow this is a drabble story. I am not able to write 10k words yet. But this will be my first step as a story writer.**

 **Thank you for the support and being patient. I would be needing a beta reader once the drabble story is finish. There will be more many mini chapter story to come.**


	13. Chapter 13: Discussing the matter part 2

Chapter 13: Priestess of time and the demon Lord

"Miko I have a matter to discuss. Naraku has follow u to the present we must find him and kill him before he destroy this town."

Kagome replied, "Naraku!? I though we killed him in the past how can he be still alive unless... he been reincarnated."

Sesshomaru nods, "Which why we have to act fast. The lead we have is he was planning entering the VR world and kill thousand of humans in the process. Your uncle Kayaba is also involve but he doesn't know about Naraku we suspect that Naraku plan to kill your uncle in the process."

"What is your decision Miko will you work with us and take down Naraku? You are the only priestess being that is alive that will get the job done."

Kagome gave a though and decided, "I don't have a choice do I?"

Sesshomaru kept still and waited for her answer.

"I'll do it... to save Tokyo."


End file.
